


【PUBG世纪网恋】【一言堂】脑内小剧场

by FANNY0416



Category: PUBG世纪网恋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANNY0416/pseuds/FANNY0416
Summary: 哎这个tag没想到是我第一次用。。。磕的cp太冷门辽。。。。。希望也有一言堂女孩可以看到！！！！！请叫我阿·起不来标题·㬤私设背景：喻延为普通大学生，年龄24，人物属于酱子贝ooc属于我，轻拍。
Relationships: 一言堂
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	【PUBG世纪网恋】【一言堂】脑内小剧场

喻延清早就醒了，准备出去跑个步。这个习惯是喻延特意养成的，让众室友想效仿却有心无力，最终感叹喻延果真不是一般人。他轻手轻脚的更衣洗漱，以免吵醒室友。

喻延当初费了好大的劲儿才说服易琛让他住宿，易琛在刚听到喻延的这个想法时便毫不犹豫地拒绝了，“为什么要去学校住？我已经在你学校旁边买好房子了，去那里住。”

但易琛毫不收敛的眼神让喻延轻而易举的看出了他心中所想：“家里有我一个不够，还要出去跟五六个男人睡一间房？”

喻延脸颊微烫，也不太好意思说什么，只吾着，“我，我只是想在学校多交几个朋友，你又不是不知道，我，我.....”我了半天没我出个所以然来，脸却越来越红，但仍坚定地看着易琛。

易琛刚洗完澡就被堵着问，有点不爽，但看到喻延的眼神就心软了，低头轻轻啄吻，“周末回来，嗯？”喻延瞬间开心，马上答应了，主动环抱住易琛，易琛身上的古龙水味一下子环绕住喻延。易琛将喻延一下子拦腰抱起来，向卧室走去。

喻延紧张的抓住易琛浴袍，易琛的领口微敞，露出完美的肌肉纹理。虽说这么多年过去了，易琛的身材一点没走样，倒是喻延，一如既往的单薄，中更容易被找到机会欺负。

“我……我还没洗澡……”

“没事，等会洗”

“易琛，谢谢你”

易琛动作一顿，“延延，我说过，我会支持你去做自己想做的事，更何况我也不是什么好处也没有……”

一夜过去。

喻延毕竟是星空TV的超人气主播，再加上操作过关，粉丝群体庞大，男粉女粉颜狗操作粉都有，在见新室友的第一天就被人认出来了。

“你是……延小延！！！”

喻延尴尬地笑笑，新室友的热情却不减。

“那我叫你延哥？延哥你真的不直播了吗……”

“延哥下次带我飞！！！”

喻延性格开朗，很快就和室友们打成一片。

喻延作为一个二十四岁的老男人，生活习惯明显偏向养生，让室友们百思不得其解。喻延：“其实这样对身体好些……”

OS：如果你们有一个像易琛一样的男朋友也会这样的……

反正喻延已经提前收获了事业与爱情，学习起来更是心无旁骛，可喻延的那张脸注定了他不会拥有普通的大学生活。喻延实在是被逼的不行，亮出了手上的戒指，“不好意思同学，我已经结婚了。”

这一波骚操作亮瞎了众人的眼。

室友A：延哥手上有戒指，我怎么没注意到？

室友B：那是因为你瞎。我现在很好奇，就延哥这颜值，对象颜值肯定也很高！

室友C：不一定，你看延哥戴的是某家这一款……哎，价格不重要，关键延哥他……他带的好像不是男款诶……

A：不会……吧……

B：应该……

C：……

第一学期很快结束了，期末考试后大家约着周末聚餐，喻延也不好拒绝，跟易琛讲一声就去赴约。

喻延本来以为是路边烧烤摊或者大排档之类经济实惠又美味的地方，没想到约在市内某个大酒店，还在中午。喻延看到地址眼皮子一跳有种不详的预感。

“我快到了，在门口了。”喻延挂掉电话，看着眼前的包间门，心一横，推开了。看到一桌子的男男女女，喻延抽了抽嘴角，他扯住室友C，“有必要吗，搞得像毕业聚餐一样……”

A耸耸肩，“哥你魅力太大了啊，正好B的女朋友跟我们同系，听到要带你一起，她室友都疯了，偏要一块儿，我们能怎么办？”喻延满头黑线。

吃到十二点边上，一个女孩突然提出要玩真心话大冒险，大家也跟着一起起哄，喻延也不好意思不加入，硬着头皮上了。

前几轮喻延都没有被抽中，但好运只终结在了这一轮，喻延被一个女孩儿抽中了。（叫她女生A叭）

女生A期期艾艾欲言又止，扭捏了好一会儿才带着心有不甘的语气问道：“喻延你真的……结婚了吗？”喻延无奈极了，“真的。”将无名指上的戒指又展示了一下，“况且我比你们大好几岁，已经过了法定结婚年龄了，而且我没有离婚意向。”大家哄笑，这一轮很快过去了。

将近下午一点，快结束了。这个地方离家有点远，不好打车，喻延拿起手机犹豫了一会儿，打开了和易琛的聊天界面。

[易琛，你现在忙吗？]

刚发出去，易琛的电话就打了过来。

[饭吃完了？我去接你，下午没什么重要的事。]

[那……好吧，我在门口等你。]

[好。]

大家个个看热闹不嫌事儿大。

“延哥谁呀？”

“延哥有人来接你？”

喻延笑了笑，“我对象啊。”

大家又开始起哄，准备走的也留的下来，表示想看看喻延对象的神仙颜值。众人团团围住喻延不让他跑，喻延哭笑不得。

易琛来时看到的就是这幅场景。酒店门口不能长时间停车，易琛拉开车门下车，站在门口，声音不大不小的喊了一声，“延延。”

喻延听到这熟悉的声音，瞬间感动极了，拨开众人会到医生，我的这儿。

众人回头，全愣住了。

易琛穿着标准的西装三件套，像是刚从谈判桌上下来，一丝不苟，背对着光，剑眉锋利却染上了淡淡笑意，眸中带着温柔。

“延延，走吧，回家。”

喻延走向他，还向众人挥挥手，两人随机毫不避讳地牵上了，向外走去。

众人还待在原地，没缓过来。

A：卧室……来真的啊……这声音怎么这么耳熟？

B：我果然猜的很准。

女生A：延哥对象颜值果然好高！！！不对……这不是1老板吗！！！！

女生A火速打开百度百科搜索易琛，看到图片的那刻，双手开始颤抖。作为一名深藏不露的一言堂女孩，她在玩真心话的时候竭尽全力忍住了问喻延“你和一老板是真的吗”这个问题，没想到后面还有这么大一个瓜！！

女生A忍住了在微博上爆料的冲动，作为一言堂女孩要秉着“头可断血可流，职业操守不可丢”的坚定信念，为喻延未来的发展铺上一条康庄大道！！

没错！！女生在心中握紧了拳头，延小延和一老板的美好未来就掌握在我们一言堂女孩的手上了！！！！

众人都渐渐反应过来，十分有默契的不提此事，各自散了。

喻延回到家百无聊赖，坐在沙发上发呆，想找点事情做。易琛倒了杯开水放在喻延面前，“这么长时间没玩游戏了，带我？”

喻延眼睛一亮，“那我用书房电脑！不对，书房只有一台电脑诶……”

“那我看着你玩。”

喻延火速打开电脑，易琛则作到了摄像头拍不到的地方。喻延大半年没直播了，打开直播间，里面的人数蹭蹭蹭往上涨。

[我家崽崽终于直播了嘤嘤嘤嘤]

[哪里来的嘤嘤怪/滑稽/]

[延延学习的肿么样啊]

[背景！！！！！这是一老板家！！！！敲重点！！！！]

[出现了！！！！放大镜女孩！！！！]

弹幕都是些问候，喻延挑了几条回答。易琛在旁边坐着，起身出去切了点苹果回来。

易琛回来时喻延还在组队，碟子被轻轻的放到桌上。易琛用一只手将喻延的一边耳机拿开了些，用竹签扎了块苹果喂过去，“吃点水果。”

弹幕又炸了。

[靠一老板！！！！]

[1老板的手啊手！！！舔了舔了！！！！！]

[一老板声音好温柔嗷！！！！]

[一言堂女孩冲啊！！！！！]

喻延吃完一块，脸后知后觉的有点发红，嘴角抑制不住的微微上扬。游戏中的场景切换，喻延随即投入到游戏中。

夜幕降临，喻延装作看不见满弹幕的挽留，非常坚决的退出，摘下耳机，活动了一下颈肩，问坐在身边的易琛，“晚上吃什么？要不我们一起做？”

“好。”易琛站起身，和喻延一起走向厨房。

满室温情，温暖了黑夜。

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 喻延，年龄20+，星空TV PUBG分区超人气主播，ID为yanxyan，刚强贼溜，是易琛的小男友。
> 
> 易琛，年龄30+，星空TV幕后老板，游戏打得不怎么样但胜在帅气多金，ID为1，弹幕人称1老板，是喻延的男朋友。
> 
> 在微博他们的cp楼砌的老高，让无数女孩深陷其中无法自拔，甚至拥有专属称号“一言堂女孩”，虽然易老板总是做出像特意假装无意晒出情侣戒指这种为了秀恩爱而丧心病狂的事，一言堂女孩总是秉着“头可断血可流，职业操守不可丢”的坚定信念，大公无私的澄清，让易老板时常发出灵魂质疑。
> 
> 他们的故事，仍会在我们笔下继续。
> 
> 一言堂女孩永不认输！！！
> 
> （ps：文章在lof和ao3上都有哦~）


End file.
